Teppei Kiyoshi
Teppei "Iron Heart" Kiyoshi (木吉「鉄芯」鉄平) is Seirin's ace and founder. He is one of the Uncrowned Kings. Appearance Teppei is very tall, even taller than Kagami. He has half-long, brown hair. His eyebrows are thick. He has dark eyes. His hands are also very big. This allows him to grab the ball tight and change its course even at the last moment. In games, he wears the number 7. Personality Teppei always seems goofy and sometimes even stupid. Despite his shallow appearance, he is very smart and is almost always plotting something. In game, he takes it easy at first, but when his game-instinct kicks in, he is ruthless and very professional. His catchphrase during games is "Let's go have fu~n!".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 8 According to Hyūga, he is a very honest player. Kiyoshi is also very caring for his team. Because he founded the club, he has a great affection towards his teammates and friends. He is willing to support them whenever they are in trouble and will protect them if they are threatened in any wayKuroko no Basuke chapter 102, page 18, even at the cost of himself. History In his youth, Teppei was raised by his grandma and grandpa.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 17 Why he didn't live with his parents is unknown. In middle school, Kiyoshi attended Shōei Middle, an elite school with a strong basketball club. Because of his height and strength, he was one of the strongest players and was later known as one of the Uncrowned Kings, "Iron Heart" Kiyoshi. But then, the team had to face Teikō Middle, the dominating champions. They were totally defeated and Kiyoshi's moral was crushed, as he saw Murasakibara towering over him in both height and ability.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 157, page 4 Kiyoshi drags this trauma further along in his life. When first entering Seirin High School, Teppei wanted to enter the basketball club. When walking in the hallway to deliver his application form, he ran into Hyūga. Teppei affectionately apologizes and sees Hyūga cellphone wallpaper, which was a picture of a basketball player. Teppei asked him if he enjoyed basketball too and tells him that they are the same. Teppei introduces himself to Hyūga and suggests that they deliver their application together. Hyūga, who had no intention of entering the basketball club, told Teppei that there isn't even a basketball club in this school. Teppei brightly tells Hyūga that they should make a basketball club together.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 14 Hyūga refuses, saying that he quit basketball. It is revealed that Teppei is in the same class as Hyūga and Izuki and that he keeps bothering Hyūga to play basketball. When tries to pursue Hyūga yet again, Izuki comments that he would like to play basketball. Hyūga leaves and Izuki asks Teppei why he came to Seirin, wondering why he didn't go to an elite basketball school, as he is "Iron Heart" Kiyoshi. Teppei explains that he lives close to the school and that that is the only reason. He tells Izuki that as long that basketball is fun, it doesn't matter where he plays. He goes on by saying that really devoting yourself to something is what it means to enjoy it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 18 Kiyoshi and Izuki are approached by Koga and Mitobe, who say that they want in the basketball club. He accepts and says that they have 5 members now, counting Hyūga. Izuki suggests that they ask a manager and says that he might know someone who is perfect for the job. Kiyoshi goes along with it and they approach Riko Aida. They ask her to join the basketball team, but she instantly refuses. Kiyoshi is unfazed and asks her again. Riko tells them that she only has the intention of joining a club that is determined to get to the top, she won't settle for anything less. The club leaves and Kiyoshi seems happy. He says that he's glad that they and Riko are the same.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 96, page 4 Izuki also tells him that Riko's disgust for half-assed people/quitters comes from Hyūga. Later, the newly-formed basketball club goes for dinner in the Maji Burger, where they discuss positions. Kiyoshi says that he really wants Hyūga to join them and at that moment, Hyūga enters the restaurant, but flees when he sees Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi hurries after him and catches up. Kiyoshi takes him to a street ball court and challenges him to a one-on-one. He says that if Hyūga gets one basket in, he'll stop in trying to get him in the team. Hyūga is irritated and says to not look down on him. They begin playing, but Kiyoshi dominates Hyūga and blocks every shot. Hyūga fails in scoring and Kiyoshi tells him to let it go, that he was wrong to give up on basketball. He says that Hyūga likes basketball, the same as himself. Kiyoshi says that he too tasted despair after playing Teikō, but that in the end, he didn't give up. Hyūga yells to stop, that he already knows he loves basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 96, page 19 Story Return of Kiyoshi Kiyoshi is first seen after Seirin lost in the Interhigh preliminaries. He texted Riko that he will be discharged from the hospital and after he heard from Seirin's loss, he thinks by himself that it's that what makes every new challenge fun.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 52, page 18 A week later, Kuroko practices by himself after training. He shoots, misses and Kiyoshi picks up his ball. He tells Kuroko that he has seen that all he can do is pass, but that he likes that style of playing and that he just lacks experience. Kuroko asks who he is and Kiyoshi gives his name and offers him candy, to which Kuroko declines. He further introduces himself as the founder of the Seirin High School basketball club.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 53, page 19 He spells out his name in separate kanji's, but Kuroko reacts bluntly and uninterested. As Kuroko asks what he is doing here, Kiyoshi explains that he will be discharged from the hospital in a week and that he came to take a look. He then saw a worried Kuroko and says to Kuroko that he has expectations from him and that he's interesting. He explains why basketball has different positions and says that the sixth player is a specialist. He continues by saying that he has never seen such an extreme specialist as Kuroko, but that the only thing Kuroko has accomplished so far is intimidation. He asks the ball from Kuroko and takes a shot himself, while saying that the only one who decides his limit is Kuroko himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 54, page 7 He concludes that Kuroko should have more faith in his abilities and leaves after that. Another week later, Kiyoshi and Kagami both officially return to training, with Kiyoshi wearing his match jersey in order to raise the tension. The rest of the Seirin team react annoyed to his return, but Kiyoshi doesn't notice. After being scolded by Hyūga and changing to his training uniform, he introduces himself to the freshmen. Riko asks if he's already fully recovered and Kiyoshi confirms, but says that his skills will be a bit rusty. He tries to make a statement by declaring their goal for the year, but forgets where they are actually headed. After finding out they are practicing towards the Winter Cup, he tells the team to not only aim for the top of the mountain, but also enjoy the scenery underway.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 54, page 16 When the training commences and Kagami goes wild, Kiyoshi tells him to calm down and challenges him to a on-on-one, betting the ace position on it. Kagami tells him that it doesn't matter if he's handicapped, that he'll still go at full power. Kiyoshi agrees and says that he wants that. They start their showoff and both are equally matched. While Kagami is impressed by Kiyoshi's speed, Kiyoshi is amazed by Kagami's jump strength. In the end, Kagami was still able to pass Kiyoshi and dunk the ball, marking his victory.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 55, page 11 Kagami leaves and Riko and the other scold him for his decision. Hyūga points out that Kiyoshi was wearing his indoor shoes and that it's no wonder that Kiyoshi lost. Later, Hyūga treats Kiyoshi coffee on his discharge. Kiyoshi admits that he could've won if he wore his basketball shoes, but that he's still rusty. He also says that the freshmen Kuroko and Kagami are really interesting, but that they seem to have problems. The feeling of the loss against Tōō isn't quite healed yet and it doesn't seem to get better. Kiyoshi and Hyūga agree to try to get Kuroko and Kagami out of it. Pre-Winter Cup He along with the rest of the first years went to a streetball tournament. They were supposed to play against Yōsen High in the finals, but were stopped when the rain started. Winter Cup Round 1 He appears at the Winter Cup alongside Seirin at the opening ceremony and while entering the field. At the tip-off for their match against Tōō High, he jumps for the ball against Wakamatsu.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 6 Seirin tries to go full power from the start, but gets the ball stolen away by a strong Tōō. Sakurai and Aomine cause a turnover and when Aomine dunks the first point, Kiyoshi starts running to the other side of the field. Izuki passes to Kuroko and Kuroko prepares his Ignite pass Kai, meaning to pass to Kiyoshi. Kuroko launches his new pass and it gets past Aomine and reaches Kiyoshi, who accepts the ball with effort. He jumps towards the basket, but Wakamatsu caught up with him and blocks his dunk. But before he can, Kiyoshi changes his movements with his large hands and passes underhands to Kagami, who jumps behind them and dunks the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 7 He later jumps against Wakamatsu again for the rebound, but loses and Wakamatsu gains the ball. Kiyoshi is amazed by Wakamatsu's strength and speed, comparing him to Kagami. In the second quarter, Kiyoshi is seen taking Seirin's first point. He receives Kagami's pass and fakes a pass to a cutting Izuki, but turns around and goes for the lay-up himself. Skill Kiyoshi is the tallest player of Seirin, but prefers to play point guard. Because of Seirin's lack of center, he agreed to play both positions.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 56, page 17 Koga described it as a supervising position under the basket. This describes his roll in the team very well, he plays under the basket and positions himself as center (for dunks and rebounds), but also has an amazing field of vision and pass sense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 98, page 16 In the words of Shoichi Imayoshi, Kiyoshi is an odd-ball center that possesses the pass sense of a guard. Also, as a center, he is just plainly strong and skilled. Iwamura has said that Kiyoshi is the second strongest center of the league, only virtually losing to Murasakibara, one of the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 14 He is very durable, as he was able to withstand Kirisaki Daīchis constant foul play. These skills combined with his postponement, make him a very unpredictable and strong player. Right of PostponementKuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 14 ]]Kiyoshi has abnormally large hands, which give him a great advantage for playing basketball. He uses his large hands for grabbing the ball and is so able to hold on to the ball longer, when other players had to release it already. Kiyoshi's right of postponement is that he has the freedom to change his movements and tactics very late, when he has already read (or more accurately: seen) his opponents movements. This gives him the advantage that it is meaningless to predict his movements, because Kiyoshi can change his choices at any time. He has displayed this when he is playing under the basket and tricks his opponent into a hook shot, but passes to Hyūga instead.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 10 This is a skill that is first seen in the game against Josei High, but he has possessed it since his days in middle school. Vise Claw A second skill Kiyoshi has learned because of his abnormally large hands. Instead of already possessing the ball, like with his right of postponement, Kiyoshi uses his hands for something entirely different: rebounding. Instead of jumping towards the ball with both hands to grip to ball tightly for the other centers not to steal it, Kiyoshi can grab the ball with one hand as powerful as with two hands. This gives him a great advantage, as one can jump higher and reach the ball faster with one hand. This way, he can get to the ball before the other centers and have a successful rebound. He learned this from Kagetora's training, by training his hand strength with a giant rock. He first showed this in the match against Yōsen High. Trivia *On the first character poll, Teppei ranked 13th, with 390 votes. *On the second poll, he went up to third place, with 1097 votes. *His birthday is June 10 and his bloodtype is O. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:Uncrowned Kings Category:C